


Phedre's True Master

by SweetHoney1085



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHoney1085/pseuds/SweetHoney1085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between Kushiel's Chosen and Kushiel's Avatar, during Phedre's 10 years of peace. </p><p>Joscelin has it in mind to make sure that Phedre knows who her TRUE master is, and he has a way of making certain that she never forgets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phedre's True Master

**Author's Note:**

> **I did not create Kushiel's Legacy or any characters therein. This story is not for profit, just for good sexy times. Please to enjoy.**

I was in my bathing chambers when I heard a knock upon the door. 

“Yes?” 

Joscelin peaked his head in through the door; I had known it would be him, my servants are all well aware that I am not to be disturbed when I am bathing except under the direst of circumstances. For Joscelin Verruil though, my perfect companion, my door was always open. 

“I came to check on you, you have been in here for quite some time.” He sat on the edge of the bath, his fingertips trailing languidly in the water, which had long since grown luke.   
“I was just getting out in fact, could you please hand me my robe?”

He stood, and reached for my silken robe, which hung on the back of a chair. It was sangoire, the deepest shade of blood red, and was reserved only for anguissetes, such as myself. God-chosen, I am, cursed with an ill-luck name and a damnable mote in my eye. It marks me to the world, telling them that I am Kushiel’s chosen, I am the only living person on this planet who can transmute pain into pleasure. 

What I am doing with a Cassiline Brother is, well, a rather long story. Let it be enough to say that when the gods brought Joscelin and I together, it was surely for a lark. The scion of Mighty Kushiel, the punisher, and the celibate warrior priest of Cassiel. We have been together for nigh unto ten years now, and to this day, I shake my head and laugh with wonder at the path the gods set for us. 

I dried myself off in a hurry, for I had noticed a familiar spark in Joscelin’s eye, and I had something of an idea what he was about. He took my hand and wordlessly led me to our shared bedchamber, with our overlarge bed planted right in the center of it. He stood behind me and removed my robe, slipping it off my shoulders in a soft, fluid motion. He guided me to the bed, and motioned for me to lie back upon it. He laid his body on top of mine, and I could feel his hardness pressing up against me through his drab grey garb, so reminiscent of the Cassiline robes he wore when we first met. 

My hair was tired up neatly in a lover’s haste knot, leaving my neck bare. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to it. I felt my breath catch, even after all these years his touch still had the same effect on me.   
“Mmmmmmm…..your skin tastes of honey, and cinnamon…” he murmured against me, his lips tickling the place on my neck where they moved. He poked his tongue out, and flicked it across the place where my neck met my shoulder, kissing it also with a firmer, more open mouthed osculation this time. I moaned, and pressed my hips against his form, my need already apparent. Immediately, Joscelin pulled back.  
“No,” he said reprovingly, mischief in his eyes, “tonight Phedre, you have no master but I. And I have it in mind to be quite exacting with you.”

I squirmed against the downy coverlette. On occasion, Joscelin would play this game with me. He knew how to make his kind, gentle touches a sort of torture of their own. After so long together, he knew exactly which keys to press, and in what order, to play me like a finely tuned piano. He took his grey sash from about his waist, and gestured for me to work my way up the bed. He fastened my hands neatly to the headboard. This was a change for him, it was unlike him to find pleasure in binding me. Well and good, for it is very like me to find pleasure in being bound.

He brushed a lock of hair from my face, and looked me deep in the eye.

“Phedre, I love you so much. You do know that, do you not?”

He was so beautifully earnest, I merely nodded back at him, and smile playing on my lips, “yes, love, I know. And I love you as well. From the tips of my toes to the crown of my head.”

In response, he deposited a quick kiss to said crown, and then drew back again, as though deciding how to proceed.

He made his way back to my neck, sucking here and there, flicking his tongue in quick little bursts. I moaned again and rocked my hips. 

“Do not move again,” he whispered in my ear, his breath there cool against my hot flesh, “if you do, I will stop, and I will leave you here, tied up all night long.”

"You wouldn't"

Joscelin raised an eyebrow in challenge, "test me."

I sucked my breath in hard through my teeth. I had no idea what had gotten into my perfect companion, but I was enjoying this change. 

He moved lower now, kissing along my collarbone. He trailed his tongue down to my breasts, which were already trembling before he had touched them but once. He kissed and licked in little circles, all the time carefully avoiding my nipples, which were already pert with desire. Every so often, he would glance up at me over his tongue, and stare deep into my eyes. My teeth were clenched, and I was using all my willpower, everything I had learned in my training, to keep from bucking against him wildly. When his lips finally closed over my right nipple and began to suckle upon it, I threw my head back with relief, and sighed tremulously. He switched to my left tit, twisting it softly between his teeth. I could feel the pleasure in my body building, as though connected to my core by a million tiny threads, which Joscelin plucked upon one by one. 

After teasing my breasts for what felt like an hour, he began his slow, but steady descent. He lazily bestowed kisses upon my flat stomach, his fingers trailing over my hips the way they had with the water earlier. He finally settled himself between my thighs, propping himself up on his elbows. He nudged my legs further apart using his cheeks, and a small smile bloomed on my face. And then my true torture began.  
He began by kissing my pubic mound, which had been pumiced earlier in the week and was currently as smooth as velvet. His lips moved all around the sides, the crease between my mound and my thighs, along the walls of my inner thighs as well. Every once in a while he would press against my sealed lips with the very tip of his tongue. Just enough to cause me discomfort. I had to strain to keep from wriggling my hips, from lifting them in welcoming. Joscelin then used just the very tip of his tongue, and trailed it over my moist lips, softer that a feather could stroke me. I could scarcely even be sure he was touching me at times. Oh gods, how I wanted to press my little mouth hard against his teasing tongue. 

Using a single finger, he began to trace the outline of my core, already slick with readiness. 

“Oh my,” he breathed approvingly, “my darling Phedre, it would appear that you want me.”

I nodded my head, as quick, shallow breaths escaped my lungs. He slid his finger inside of me, and my whole body trembled at the sensation of it. Only one finger, it wasn’t nearly enough. My body ached with need for him to be inside of me. Filling up every last inch of me with his wonderful hardness. 

He removed the finger, and I gave a small noise of complaint. 

Joscelin raised an eyebrow, and shook his head slowly, smirking at me as he did so.

“I want you to never forget Phedre, that you are mine. No matter how many patrons you may take, no matter how many other lovers, you belong to me. They can whip you, they can tie you up in intricate pleasure knots, and they can make your vision go red before your eyes. But you will remember that you belong to me; body, heart, mind, and soul No matter what your next assignation holds for you, you will think on this night and you will remember that I am your true master.”

I bit my lip and nodded at this. Never, in ten years, had Joscelin spoken to me so. He had tormented me with his gentleness, true; but he had never had the mind to proclaim himself my master. Some other occasion I may have balked at his audacity. Tonight, however, it did nothing but increase my arousal ten-fold. 

He nodded as well, and then sank his head back down and finally tasted me with fervor. He alternated between using the tip of his tongue to tease at Naamah’s Pearl, and the flat, soft part of it to lap at it in earnest. He gently sucked at the lips, drawing them into his mouth, and then swirling his tongue in delicious patterns and circles to further tantalize me. He had one arm wrapped under and around my thigh to help keep me in place.

He used his smallest finger and began to massage at the area directly behind my slit. It was slick with my juices, and his finger danced over it easily. He reached back still further, and gently touched at the opening in my rear. I gasped aloud, as this was a spot for which Joscelin had no particular fondness, and he would only entertain me there on the rarest of occasions. 

That one spot though, he touched me there but once and I was instantly undone. All of his instructions, all of his commands, flew out of my head as I felt the orgasm building up in my belly. My hips began undulating wildly, and to his credit, he did not stop. Both his tongue and fingers worked at me in tandem, and a high keening sound escaped my throat as I writhed and trembled on the bed beneath him.   
When my body went slack, and I had finally finished, he stopped. He pulled away, my wetness clinging to his chin. He grinned up at me wolfishly. Only now did he remove his clothing, folding it neatly and setting it on a chair. He was fully erect, and he slid lithely up my body, pressing against me. Then he gathered me up in his long, firm arms, and held me closely. 

He slid inside of me smoothly, I was drenched thanks to his efforts. Up and down he moved, ever so slowly, wanting to torture me still.

“Oooh, Joscelin, please do not torment me any longer. I cannot bear it!”

Another smirk crossed his face, as he threw one of my legs up over his shoulder. He then came down on me with all the force he had, pumping his hips fiercely against my own. The pleasure built up inside of me again, and again it released, shattering me into a million little pieces. Wave after wave of ecstasy broke upon me, until finally Joscelin too had reached his peak, and he spent himself deep within my folds. With a deep sigh, he collapsed on top of me, all of his strength gone. 

He laid his head upon my bosom, and reached up with his hand and caressed my hair, which had fallen out of its knot at some unknown point in our lovemaking, and now laid around my shoulders, an unruly mess of black curls. 

“I meant ever word I said, you know.”

“I would have been disappointed had you not,” I responded, a smile playing across my lips.

“You are mine. After La Dolorossa, after Melissande, hell even after Nicola, I need you to know that you belong to me; and this was the only way I could think of to make sure you knew.”

“Point taken, my Casseline, point very well taken.”

He reached up a bit higher, and loosened the knot that still held my arms in place. I rubbed my wrists a little, they were sore. Then, I rested my hand on his head, and raked my fingers through the long hair there, that hung straight and blonde as wheat at harvest. 

“You are my one and only love Joscelin, and you are the true master of my heart. Nothing or no one could ever hope to change that.”


End file.
